Everything I've Ever Wanted
by heartl3ss-kawaii
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Kohona with his plans of killing Itachi gone. Now how can he achieve his 2nd goal especially when hes fallen in love with shy Hinata? What wil happen when Sasuke and Hinata are forced to live in the same house? SasuXHina
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys

Hey guys! Well this is considered my 1st fan fiction but yea whatever. My other one had no ORIGINALITY what so ever so I quit that one.

Hope you like this one! Since its summer vacation I guess I can finish this story.

Hope you guys review and criticism is appreciated.

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own Naruto.

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

This is it. I have finally defeated Itachi and killed Orochimaru. I can't say that it was easy, but I guess that's expected of them.

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree in an amazing pace, all that can be seen was a blur. Sasuke still engulfed in his thoughts didn't sense the presence of another shinobi following him. Sasuke finally came to halt as he stood in front of the large gate with the Kohona symbol on top. Sasuke jumped over the bridge and suddenly was bombarded by ANBU elites.

"State your purpose here." an ANBU member said in a cool collected voice.

"I wish to talk to the hokage." Sasuke stated while looking at another ANBU that seemed to catch his eye. She was wearing a wolf mask on with bluish blackish hair and wearing normal ANBU attire. On her back a tattoo showed just barely. '_…I could have sworn I met her before._'

Then when an ANBU was about to question him further on, someone tackled Sasuke.

"SASUKE-TEME!! SO YOU FINALLY COME BACK!" Naruto yelled killing poor Sasuke's ears.

"Yea," Sasuke replied, irritably and continued on rather impatiently "Can I go to the Hokage now?" As the ANBU members escorted him to the Hokage. 'Not much about Kohona has changed.' He couldn't help but think.

At Hokage office.

"Welcome back Sasuke" Tsunade stated while sitting on her chair with a female ANBU at her side. "I presume that you have accomplished your goal in killing your brother?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. I have and I have also killed Orochimaru." Sasuke replied.

"Well, can I ask what your goals are in coming back to Kohona?" she asked.

"Well since my goals are done, I wish to revive the Uchiha clan and since my clan was one of Kohona's most prestigious clans I wish to keep it that way." He replied politely.

"I see… Well since you were a missing-nin you can't just suddenly reappear, so here's your punishment. You are under house arrest and one of my shinobis will be baby- I mean watching over you. Any objections?" she replied smoothly with a smirk.

"-twitch- Of course not." Sasuke replied with a forced grin.

"Okay then. WILL SOMEONE GET ME HINATA-CHAN!!" Tsunade yelled as the ANBU beside her poofed off to find Hinata.

Awhile later Tsunade was getting impatient waiting for the girl. '_How hard is it to find a GIRL!? Can't I get some decent people here shesh.'_ Tsunade thought. '_hmms… Hinata Hyuga. The shy stuttering girl that stalked the dope. Tsunade can be serious about her watching me? Can she?'_ Sasuke thought.

Just then they heard a knock at the door. "Come in" Tsuande yelled. A tall women with pale, tinted with lavender, emotionless eyes, wearing black form fitting shinobi gears came in. Sasuke couldn't say that she was ugly, actually she was beautiful. Hinata Hyuga has matured over the years, both emotionally and physically. Sasuke was impressed and couldn't help but stare at her.

"Ahh.. Hinata-Chan so nice to see you again, I have a mission for you." Tsunade stated.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Hinata said. Sasuke was impressed that she didn't stutter. _'What changed her over the years I was gone?'_ Sasuke thought. Hinata's eyes wandered around the room then her gaze met the Uchiha's.

"Welcome back Uchiha-san." She said giving a nod. Sasuke just went back to his stoic face and replied with an _hn_.

"Well as you can see Sasuke has returned and I want you to watch him in case he tries to escape. Plus I want YOUR personal opinion if he should return with his old life as a shinobi, as well as deciding his rank. I want a report every other week. DO I make myself clear?" Tsuande said surprising everyone. '_damn hag! She cant do this to me! How the hell is SHE going to determine MY rank._' Sasuke thought pissed.

"How is SHE going to determine my rank I mean I thought I was under house arrest? AND isn't she to weak to do this task." Sasuke scowled trying to stop himself from lashing out at the hokage.

"Excuse me Uchiha-san but I think I am capable of this task whether you like it or not. And I will be completing it as well." Hinata replied this time coldly.

"Sasuke Hinata is very capable in doing this mission. She is not the old stuttering girl that you know. SO don't underestimate her." Tsunade said coolly.

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered. '_Arrogant bastard' _Hinata and Tsunade thought.

"Well since there's nothing else that is needed to be said. Hinata why don't you show Uchiha around then you can go pack your stuff to stay at the Uchiha estate." Tsunade smirked.

"…-sigh- Fine. Let's go Uchiha-san." Hinata said.

They left the Hokage's office and went to town.

As Sasuke and Hinata was walking around in town, people were staring at Sasuke. Some were reluctant that Sasuke had returned. But some were ecstatic, namely the fan girls. Sasuke was use to not talking but…this quietness was starting to make him pissed, reluctantly he asked a question he's wanted to know.

"You changed a lot Hinata-sama. Can I ask why that is?" He asked. He thought her expression darkened.

"Yea I changed. Reason why though…, is personal. Let's go to the training ground I think your teammates are there." Hinata said trying to change the subject.

When they got to the training ground they saw Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. Hinata and Sasuke went up to them and greeted them with a simple hello.

"Hinata-chan. It's so good to see you. What-" Sakura was cut off when she saw Sasuke. "S-S-Sas-Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura. Nice to see you again. You too Kakashi-sensai. Dope." Sasuke replied stoically.

"SASUKE-TEME! YOU BASTARD WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH HINATA-CHAN! IF YOU HURT HER I WILL KICK YOUR ASS! JUST SAY THE WORD HINATA CAUSE I WILL!" Naruto yelled. '_-sigh- some things will never change, will they._' "Dope." Sasuke muttered trying to hide his smile. Kakashi saw it and smiled at his student.

"SO Hinata why are you with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked rather amused.

"Well, Tsunade-sama asked me to baby-sit him. As well as other things." Hinata replied.

"Ahh so I see. Well I'm goin-" but he was cut off.

"SASUKE-KUN! I heard you were back but I didn't believe it! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Ino shouted while clinging onto sasuke's arm.

"HEY INO-PIG GET YOUR FILTHY ARMS OFF OF SASUKE-KUN! HE'S MINE!" Sakura yelled while clinging onto Sasuke's other arm.

"Ne ne Sakura-chan! What about me, I still love you." Naruto said grimly.

While Sasuke finally got his arms back he looked at Hinata if Naruto affected her. But was surprised to see that she had the same mask she had on before. Sasuke motioned for her that he was ready to leave.

"Gomen people but I have some other things to attend to with Uchiha-san. Bye I'll see you guys later." Hinata said while leaving with Sasuke.

"BYE HINATA-CHAN! LETS EAT RAMEN LATER!" Naruto yelled.

As Hinata and Sasuke walked left Hinata asked Sasuke, "Let's go to my place, so I can get my stuff."

"Sure." Sasuke replied following Hinata. '_Isn't she the Hyuga heiress?_' "Aren't we going to the Hyuga estate?"

"No I don't live there anymore." Hinata stated.

"oh well aren't you the heiress?" He asked again. "I WAS. But I got disowned and Tsunade gave me a house to stay in. Hanabi is the heiress now." Hinata replied with a fake smile on.

Sasuke knew that she wanted to drop the subject so he just stayed quiet until they reached her place. When they arrived it wasn't anything special. It wasn't that big but just right for her.

"You can make yourself at home. Ill just get some stuff and we can go." Hinata said while entering one of the rooms. I sat on the sofa waiting for Hinata. '_She sure changed. Tsunade said that she was stronger. Maybe I can ask her to spar with me later_.' Ssuke was brought out of his thoughts when he felt another presence going to Hinata's room. Soon he heard Hinata yelp so he got up from the chair and ran to Hinata's room.

There he saw a guy with his back to him with his arms wrapped around Hinata's waist. Sasuke could tell who he was.

"G-G-Gaara-kun!" Hinata stuttered out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys

Hey guys

Hey guys! Well this is considered my 1st fan fiction but yea whatever. My other one had no ORIGINALITY what so ever so I quit that one.

Hope you like this one! Since its summer vacation I guess I can finish this story.

Hope you guys review and criticism is appreciated.

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own Naruto.

IM SORRY BUT GAARA IS OC HERE!

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

'_**Background conversations'**_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"G-G-Gaara-kun! It's so nice to see you again what are you doing here?" Hinata exclaimed happily while wrapping her arms around Gaara.

"I came here for a treaty with your so called Hokage. But apparently she's currently drunk." Gaara replied with a small smile as Hinata hugged him. When Gaara looked further ahead he saw Sasuke glaring daggers at him. He was more than happy to do the same. "Uchiha glad to see your back." He said with a smirk while pulling Hinata closer to him. '_What the hell is that bastard doing in Hinata-chan's home_.'

"Same here Kazekage-sama." Sasuke replied as he was still glaring at him. '_Why the hell is he still holding onto MY Hinata. What the hell why did I just call Hinata my own._' Sasuke smirked when he saw Hinata pulling away from Gaara and decided that this was his chance to take him away from Gaara.

"Come on Hinata your done getting your stuff so let's get out of here." Sasuke said as he dragged Hinata out the door by her arm.

"A-Ah… I'll see you later Gaara-kun! It was nice to see you again." Hinata yelled back to Gaara while trying to keep her balance. Just when Hinata was about to turn to face Sasuke she felt an arm go around her waist again and felt someone kiss her cheek.

"G-G-Gaara-kun." Hinata whispered eyes wide. But before Gaara could say anything Hinata was roughly pulled away from him by Sasuke.

Hinata got tired of being dragged around everywhere by Sasuke, her wrist started to ache.

"Let go damn it! Ow…" Hinata said to Sasuke as she nursed her red wrist. "What is your problem dragging me. I didn't get to see what Gaara wanted."

"What is Gaara to you Hinata?" Sasuke said trying to cover his jealousy. '_I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS! I can't be, I only knew her for like 5hours? ARGHHH what's wrong with me?_'

"Why do your care? Are you jealous?" Hinata snapped back.

"What?! Why would I be jealous of _YOU_?!" Sasuke replied smoothly.

"Well if you must know Gaara-kun is like my brother. He was there for me when others weren't!" Hinata yelled back. _'Why did I even tell him that he didn't need to know._'

"That kiss seemed more intimate than brother to sister bond doesn't it? What ever lets just go." Sasuke said heading to the Uchiha estate not even listening to her. But before Sasuke got in front of Hinata he could have sworn he saw a very familiar tattoo on her lower backside. _'what…it can't be. She can't be part of ANBU can she? Why does it feel like I met her when I was still in Hebi._' Sasuke just shrugged it off.

As Hinata and Sasuke arrived at the Uchiha estate, Hinata couldn't help but think that the place was so dark, lonely, and _eeri_e. Hinata made a mental note to clean the place.

"Your room is upstairs across from my room. Feel free to do what ever you want." Sasuke said nonchalantly as he went to his room. "I'm going to take a shower."

"okay" Hinata replied as he went to the kitchen. '_Hmms maybe I should cook some dinner?_' Hinata went to the fridge and looked inside for food. She was surprised that the fridge was filled with various foods. Hinata heard the water start for what she supposed Sasuke's bath so she decided to start the dinner.

With Sasuke he was taking a nice long hot shower. _'Was I jealous of Gaara? Why do I even care about her? Who cares if she's quiet, nice, not a fangirl… Kami, why you doing this to me. Maybe I do LIKE her but do I love her? Gaara likes her I can tell. When did my life get this complicated.–sigh-'_

A couple while later, Hinata finished making dinner. Hinata heard some footsteps coming down the steps and saw Sasuke coming in without a shirt. Hinata gasped and scurried to the kitchen, trying to hide her blush. Too bad Sasuke saw it. '_heh. Let's tease her a bit._' Sasuke thought. Sasuke walked towards Hinata and reached for a cup above her while pressing his body against her. Sasuke mentally smirked when he felt Hinata tense and drop spilled a bit of water on the floor. \

When Hinata went to wipe the floor, she accidentally slipped on the puddle and dragged Sasuke down with her.

When Hinata opened her eyes she felt a weight on top of her. She looked up and saw Sasuke. '_too close'_ Hinata thought while turning red as a tomato. She also saw Sasuke's cheek faintly red.

" Gomen. I just slipped." Hinata said with her head down afraid that she'll die of embarrassment.

"Heh no problem" Sasuke replied and he got off of her and grabbed her hand. With a strong pull she was standing on her two feet.

"Well um… Dinner's ready. Let's eat." Hinata said as her blushing ceased. She and Sasuke sat down at the table and ate in silence, secretly exchanging glances. When they were done Sasuke and Hinata went to there rooms saying a quiet Night.

When Hinata got into her room she went right to sleep as did Sasuke. A couple of hours later, Sasuke felt restless so he sneaked out of his room to look at the moon. Hinata, feeling Sasuke leave sighed. '_There goes my sleep…_' Hinata got up and went to follow Sasuke. She saw Sasuke sitting on the grass and gazing at the moon. Hinata couldn't help but stare at how relaxed Sasuke looked. It almost made him look, look, '_beautiful_'.

"You know its not polite to stare at someone?" Sasuke said starling her. Since Sasuke knew she was there she came out and sat next to Sasuke on the grass looking at the moon.

"Well not if I'm _SUPPOSE_ to watch you." Hinata replied smugly. After a few moments of silence, Hinata got up and went back to her room but suddenly she felt someone hold her wrist.

"Stay." Was Sasuke's simple request. Hinata didn't know what made her to stay, but she enjoyed her time with the Uchiha. Hinata looked over at Sasuke and smiled.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The next day Hinata woke up and was relieved that Sasuke was still in bed so that she could take a quick bath. She reeked.

Sasuke woke up with the sun blinding him. He groaned, and turned to the bathroom to piss and then was about to go to Hinata's room to ask if they could go into town to buy some new clothes since the ones he own are too small. He cant really wear Orochimaru's henchmen's clothes. As he walked to Hinata's room he didn't hear the shower running so he went into her room. When he got into ther room the bathroom door opened and out came Hinata in only a towel dripping wet. _'…OH MY KAMI'_ they both thought.

Sasuke felt a blush rise onto his cheeks and felt slightly aroused as his eyes started to looked down from her eyes.

Hinata's eyes widened and screamed. "AHHHH!!" Sasuke snapped out of his trance and hurried out of the room. Soon as he left he heard a thud. –sigh-


	3. Chapter 3

Well this is the 3rd chapter of Faithful Love

Well this is the 3rd chapter of Faithful Love.

Than you to those who left a review it was greatly appreciated. (:

If you have any questions I would be gladly to answer them for you :D

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own Naruto.

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

­Recap of chapter 2

_Sasuke woke up with the sun blinding him. He groaned, and turned to the bathroom to piss and then was about to go to Hinata's room to ask if they could go into town to buy some new clothes since the ones he own are too small. He cant really wear Orochimaru's henchmen's clothes. As he walked to Hinata's room he didn't hear the shower running so he went into her room. When he got into ther room the bathroom door opened and out came Hinata in only a towel dripping wet. __'…OH MY KAMI'__ they both thought._

_Sasuke felt a blush rise onto his cheeks and felt slightly aroused as his eyes started to looked down from her eyes._

_Hinata's eyes widened and screamed. "AHHHH!!" Sasuke snapped out of his trance and hurried out of the room. Soon as he left he heard a thud. –sigh-_

End Recap

Sasuke blushed as he looks at the now fully dressed Hinata on his bed with an angry Neji by her side glaring daggers into Sasuke. _'Dammit how did I get into this mess'_ Sasuke thought blusher a darker color as he remembered what happened when Hinata fainted.

Flashback

As soon as Sasuke heard a thud he rushed back into the room in which Hinata was in. When he looks to see if Hinata was okay he was in for a shocker. Sasuke blushed the darkest shade of red. Somehow when Hinata fainted, her towel that was covering her body slipped off her body.

'_She has the creamiest skin I've ever seen. Arghh!! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! …I wonder how it feels to touch it._' Sasuke thought as his hand reached closer and closer to her the unconscious Hinata.

But before anything can happened the door got smashed down by a really pissed off Hyuga Neji with his byakugan(?) activated with killing intent. If glaring can kill, then surely Sasuke would be dead by now.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing BASTARD!" Neji seethed out through gritting teeth. _'I am so dead.'_ Sasuke thought.

"uh..this isn't how it looks like. I was-" Sasuke was cut of when Neji yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO THINK WHEN I COME IN SEEING YOU ABOUT TO GROUP MY INNOCENT _COUSIN_!!" Neji yelled.

"Well you see Hinata fainted and I wasn't going to grope her! I was just reaching for her towel to cover herself." Sasuke tried to explain. '_heh that's kinda true_.'

Then Neji and Sasuke both saw Hinata squirming so they both, faces tinted red, threw clothes onto her before she woke up. Well Neji did, he threw Sasuke out of the room.

End Flashback

While the Uchiha and the Hyuga were still glaring at each other they didn't see Hinata wake up from her slumber. '_urgg… What happened_.' Hinata thought while holding her head. But when she looked up she saw her cousin and the Uchiha glaring daggers at each other. '_Wonder what happened_?' Forgetting what happened recently with the shower incident she sat up straight and got her cousins attention as well as the Uchiha.

"Hello Neji-niisan. What are you doing here?" She said smiling broadly. Neji stopped glaring at Sasuke and went to talk to his cousin.

"I wanted to ask you about considering being the Hyuga heiress, Hiashi wants you back and thinks you're a more fit able heiress instead of Hanabi." Neji stated calmly.

"I'm sorry nii-san, but you know my answer. Oto-san only wants me back because he knows that I gotten stronger. I can't go back to him, my life will only be like, like, I'm a caged bird. Now that I am independent I can be free to do what ever I want." Hinata said determined. _'I cant go back, not now, not ever!_' Hinata thought.

"Well Hinata-chan I respect your opinion and I will tell Hiashi-sama about this." Neji stated firmly but added in, "Oh yea watch your back when your with the Uchiha. He's a pervert." As his gaze drifted from his cousin to the Uchiha that seemed to be glaring at him to get out.

"Thanks and bye nii-san!" she yelled as he left out the smashed down door? Hinata looked at Sasuke and saw that he was kinda blushing. '_What's wrong with him?_' "Is there something wrong Uchiha-san?" she saw Sasuke tense.

"N-nothing's wrong. Um I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to buy some new clothes.

"Okay, but let me get ready Uchiha-san" Hinata stated. "Shut up with the Uchiha crap already! My name is Sasuke, SA-SU-KE, SASUKE. Get it and hurry up." Sasuke said leaving the room.

"O-o-okay!" she cursed at herself for stuttering again then looked at herself. _'What. The. Hell. Why am I in Uch- Sasuke's clothes._' She shrugged it off like it was nothing and got ready. When she was ready she ran downstairs and saw Sasuke out the door waiting for her. Then they left together for shopping. As they walked down the streets Hinata can hear people talking bad things about Sasuke.

'**Why did he have to come back.'**

'**I bet he's back to terrorized Kohona'**

'**Maybe he faked the death of His maniac of a brother to kill the hokage.'**

'**He's probably still with the snake Orochimaru'**

Hinata was starting to get mad at the people. '_How could they talk about him that way! I mean he killed two S-ranked criminals! They should be grateful and why isn't Sasuke acting like they aren't saying anything. –sigh- I guess he's so use to ignoring them so this is no big deal_.'

When Hinata and Sasuke got to the clothing store Sasuke went into the store and Hinata sat in a small tea shop waiting for him. While she was waiting there she saw TenTen-chan coming up to her and sitting across from the table she was in.. "Hey Ten-chan! How are you?" Hinata said smiling at her best friend. Over the years Hinata and Tenten got really close because of the whole disowning thing with the clan.

"Hey Hina-chan! I'm good. I heard that you were baby-sitting the missing Uchiha. How's things going, are you having fun staying with the most eligible bachelor ok Kohona." Tenten said. She loved teasing her friend. She smirked when Hinata flushed red.

"TENTEN! Its not like that we're just… friends." Hinata said but suddenly a flashback of Hinata and Sasuke sitting on the grass holding hands and looking at the starts flashed in her head. '_Gah! What was that_!' Hinata thought while shaking her head.

"You know you don't sound that convincing. –chuckle- Oh yea I forgot I have to meet Neji-kun!" Tenten yelled but blushed when she saw Hinata smirk. (Yea Hinata smirks (:)

"well…I wouldn't want to keep you from your _LOVE."_ Hinata said smiling as she watched her friend race down the streets of Kohona. When she left Hinata saw Sasuke walking towards her.

"You're done? You don't have any clothes?" Hinata said confused.

"They are going to mail the clothes to my house." He said. "You want to go eat ramen?"

Hinata looked back confused at the sudden question. "Umm I guess so. Thank you" She said smiling at Sasuke. But she stopped smiling when Sasuke suddenly turned her back to her. 'Did I do something wrong?' she thought tilting her head in the cute way.

'Gah… I'm so pathetic. She's just smiling, why the hell am I blushing.' Sasuke thought while looking back at Hinata to see her tilting her head in such a cute manner. 'kawaii… Bad thought, bad thought!' Sasuke thought hitting his head. He motioned Hinata to follow him which she did.

When they got to the ramen place, they saw Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. Hinata and Sasuke walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Sasuke and Hinata said. Well Sasuke just 'hned'. "HI HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly a fist came crashing down onto Naruto's head.

"BAKA! Don't yelled into Hinata's ear like that. She'll go deaf." Sakura scolded, but when she saw Sasuke she yelled 'SASUKE!' and ran over to him and clung to his arm. "Hey Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date with me?" Sakura said wishfull just for Sasuke to push Sakura away as if she was an annoying fly. "But Sakura-chan, he doesn't like you! Will you go out with me Sakura!" Naruto said hopefully because Sasuke turned her down. Sasuke was getting annoyed and turned to Hinata. He was a bit surprised when he saw her and his old sensei talking like old pals.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei. Hows that book?" Hinata dared to ask.

"Hmm? Umm… its very intresting and sightful. But I would rather experience the real deal. Wouldn't you?" Kakashi asked smirking. Hinata flushed red and tried to reply but no words formed luckily Sasuke came.

"Get away from her to old pervert! She doesn't want any thing to do with you or your porn book!" Sasuke said pissed at his sensei.

"Oh? Well I guess you would like to read this book since you want to do these things? Don't you? Don't think I didn't know what happned in your house his morning." Kakashi sensei said smirking with a evil gleam in his eyes. Sasuke was at a lost for words. 'Oh my god don't tell me he saw that! He won't every let me live it down!' Sasuke thought.

"I don't know what your talking about you pervert! Come on lets go Hinata" Sasuke said pulling Hinata to the training ground with a dark blush on his face.

Ah! This is the end of the chapter! I know the ending sucks ):

Review please! Thanks!


	4. AN

Ah

-k0re 3

Ah! Im sorry readers but some things came up so I can only update every Friday now! Im SO SORRY!

Anyways I want to thanks all the people that left the wonderful reviews. Keep reviewing, and ill make sure I make the chapters every Friday worth your time ;;

Bai Bai3


	5. Chapter 4

Kore777

Kore777

Hello. Well I finally updated! I'm sorry I know I said that I was going to update on Friday but I didn't know it was 4th of July so yea ;;;

WELLL the fireworks ruled! Well to me

Hope you like this chapter and review plz3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…(Wish I did though)

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

Recap of last chapter

"Get away from her to old pervert! She doesn't want any thing to do with you or your porn book!" Sasuke said pissed at his sensei.

"Oh? Well I guess you would like to read this book since you want to do these things? Don't you? Don't think I didn't know what happened in your house his morning." Kakashi sensei said smirking with an evil gleam in his eyes. Sasuke was at a lost for words. 'Oh my god, don't tell me he saw that! He won't every let me live it down!' Sasuke thought.

"I don't know what your talking about you pervert! Come on lets go Hinata" Sasuke said pulling Hinata to the training ground with a dark blush on his face.

Present Time

'_Ugh damn that pervert why can't he just keep these thoughts to himself. Hinata is too pure for that stuff… maybe… What The Hell am I thinking about dammit! I'm turning into a pervert like Kakashi-baka._' Sasuke thought. "Hinata lets go to the training round. I want you to spar with me" Sasuke said.

Hinata looked startled. "Mhm.. okay I think I was in a need to train as well. Might as well do it together." Hinata said. As Hinata and Sasuke got to the training grounds they warmed up and got into a fighting stance. Sasuke took out his Kasugai(?) and Hinata took out her katana.

"I didn't know you used a Katana?" Sasuke said. "Well Sasuke, there are a lot of things you don't know about me. I've improved since the chunin exams." Hinata replied smiling. '_hmm she's interesting but, can she back up those words!_' With that thought done Sasuke charged at Hinata and both blades met with a loud crash. Sasuke was surprised that Hinata can hold against his strength put onto his Kasuga. Hinata quickly drew back her sword and saw that Sasuke couldn't defend himself so she attacks head on. But Sasuke blocked it with his arm. Some of his blood was drawn from the impact.

'She's _good. She can hold against me. This could be fun'_ Sasuke thought with a smirk on. "I don't think you should be smirking, considering your position." Hinata replied to his smirk. When Sasuke saw that Hinata was distracted Sasuke quickly shot his arm out and held the tip of her Katana. Sasuke was about to flip the blade and put it against her neck but Hinata saw the move so she used her other hand to draw another katana and hit the own blade which made Sasuke draw Kasuga to block. Then Sasuke smirked when he felt a blade at his neck. "Hmm Hinata you got really good in the past few years. Your speed increased, as well as your aim, but you still show emotions in battle. That will be your downfall." Sasuke said he saw the Katana at his neck. "Well, thanks for the compliment, but unlike you I cant get rid of my emotions instantly." Hinata replied as she saw Sasuke's Kasuga at her stomach.

"Let's take a break, want to go somewhere to eat something? I mean we didn't get to eat at the ramen place. SO you must be hungry." Hinata stated. "Hn. No thanks. I'm not hungry-" Sasuke was interrupted when his stomach growled and his cheeks tinted a really light pink. "Ahh… Not hungry eh? Let's go home I'll cook you something." Hinata said smirking in victory. But before she can go anywhere she felt a pair of arms snake around her wrist. She turned around and saw Gaara.

"Gaara-kun! Your still here?" Hinata asked smiling.

"Hai Hinata-chan. I was wondering if you would like to come have lunch with me." Gaara asked. Hinata turned towards Sasuke with a pleading look on her face.

"Hn. I don't care do what you want." Sasuke scowled and turned around going to the Uchiha estate. '_Sasuke-kun…_'

"Hinata want to go to eat ramen?" Gaara asked with a small smile. "Sure." Hinata replied. They walked to the ramen place in uncomfortable silence. Hinata decided to break the silence. "So um Gaara-kun, when are you going back to Suna?"

"I'm going back tomorrow morning." Gaara replied. "Well then, can I see you off then?" Hinata asked smiling. "Sure, I would like that." Gaara said smiling. When they got to the ramen place they ate ramen. When Hinata was about to leave and attend to Sasuke, Gaara held her in a hug, his mouth close to her ear Gaara whispered, "Hina-chan. The more I see you the more beautiful you get. I love you Hina-chan." Hinata was shocked beyond belief and blushed dark red. "G-Gaara-kun…" Hinata whispered. "You don't have to tell me your feelings right now." Gaara whispered huskily that made Hinata shiver. "I-I got to go Gaara-kun I'll see you later. BYE!" Hinata said desperately trying to get out of there. 'Gaara-kun… I'm sorry my feelings towards you are only sibling like.' Hinata thought running to the Uchiha estate.

A month later

"Tsunade-sama." Hinata said greeting the hokage. Today is they day Sasuke becomes a free man and gets his rank back or not.

"Hinata-chan. How has Sasuke been? Has he been trying to escape the village? I want to know your opinion on his status." She replied.

"I think that Sasuke can be a free man. He hasn't tried to escape and has not attacked anyone in the village and has been talking more freely around his friends," 'though he has been avoiding me for a month now. –sigh-' Hinata thought. "I think Sasuke can start at being an ANBU then he can take the ANBU exams if he wanted to just to see if he likes it." Hinata stated.

"I see. Nice work Hinata-chan. What's wrong Hinata, for the past month you became so, well, uptight? Has anything happened?" Tsunade asked concerned. She saw Hinata sigh.

"No, I'm alright, I just have a lot to think about that's all. Sorry for worring about me." Hinata replied. "Ah.. Sasuke problems? So he finally confessed his undying love towards you? Hehe Hinata you lucky girl, you snatched the handsomest bachelor in the village." She said with a smirk. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Hinata said blushing. "Oh my god Hinata you are just as dense as Naruto-baka. Sasuke like you since you first watched over him I bet!" Tsunade yelled smirking. Hinata blushed redder as she thought that Sasuke liking her was impossible. "Liar why would he like someone like me." Hinata said spirits down. '-Sigh- so what if I developed a small, itsy bitsy crush towards him. He doesn't like me. He's been avoiding me and acting so coldly to me. That's it… I have to ask him why he's avoiding me!' Hinata thought confidently. "Tsunade-sama I will be going now. "I'll tell Sasuke that he's a free man and give him his ANBU mask and equipments." Hinata stated bowing in respect. "Ok bye Hinata!" Tsunade said.

'_Now where can Sasuke be…_' Hinata thought checking in all the places she can think of him going to. Hinata was just about to give up on searching for him but then saw someone sitting under a Sakura tree asleep. _'Sasuke? Sleeping in public?'_ Hinata thought weirdly. She walked up to him and was face to face with his sleeping form. 'He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping.' "…beautiful…" Hinata suddenly said out loud and almost screamed when Sasuke's eyes suddenly opened.

Sasuke woke up to seeing a familiar angelic face. Sasuke almost blushed at seeing how close she was to his face. '_What would it feel like to kiss her? Why am I thinking like that she probably wants to tell me that she and Gaara are dating. –sigh- When was my life like a drama show.'_ Sasuke thought looking at her lips. "What are you doing?" Sasuke said coldly. Hinata snapped out of her trance and backed 3 feet away from him. "Ah, well, I came to tell you that you don't have to be watched anymore and that you are officially an ANBU member. Congratz." Hinata said smiling. "Hn. Okay if that's all then I'll take my stuff then." Sasuke said. "Oh right here!" Hinata said handing him the equipments. Hinata saw that Sasuke was walking away. 'C'mon Hinata he's getting away! Ask him why he's avoiding me!' She thought. "Sasuke wait!" Hinata yelled grabbing his arm. "Hn?" Sasuke said shoving her arm away from him. "Well, I was wondering…WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME?" Hinata yelled shutting her eyes, kind of scared at his response. Sasuke smirked. "Heh. You want to know why I am avoiding you?" Sasuke stated. Hinata not trusting her voice nodded. "Well I was avoiding you because you are so damn _DENSE_! How can you not know that _I_ like you! But you never gave me a second glance! When Gaara confessed to you, I was jealous ok? I admitted it!" Sasuke yelled, angry. Hinata was speechless. '_I like you to Sasuke. ButI just don't know how much. _' Hinata thought. "I-I­­­­-" Hinata stutter but no words formed. Suddenly Sasuke turned away from her and mumbled "Whatever…" and walked away from her. Hinata just stood there motionless. _'How could I not see that he liked me? Am I really as dense as Naruto? –Sigh- What now Gaara confessed as well did Sasuke! AND I haven't said anything to both of them yet! ARGH!!_' Hinata thought as she just sat down where Sasuke was sleeping formerly. 'What am I going to do' Hinata whispered not seeing a pair of bluish, greenish eyes filled with hurt.

Eh I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday! I hope you like this chapter.

Oh yea do you know what that ramen place was called again as well as Sasuke's sword?

Thanks for reading this!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I guess this story is out of hiatus ;;

A/N: I guess this story is out of hiatus ;;

Heh… I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while.

I was really busy with stuff and… stuff well I'm telling you that I'm going to continue with this story and I'm hoping that I will complete this story. Thank you for all those people that review the last chapters. So on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did :D

_Recap on Chapter 4_

"Well I was avoiding you because you are so damn _DENSE_! How can you not know that _I_ like you! But you never gave me a second glance! When Gaara confessed to you, I was jealous ok? I admitted it!" Sasuke yelled, angry. Hinata was speechless. '_I like you to Sasuke. But I just don't know how much. _' Hinata thought. "I-I­­­­-" Hinata stutter but no words formed. Suddenly Sasuke turned away from her and mumbled "Whatever…" and walked away from her. Hinata just stood there motionless.

'_How could I not see that he liked me? Am I really as dense as Naruto? –Sigh- What now Gaara confessed as well did Sasuke! AND I haven't said anything to both of them yet! ARGH!!_' Hinata thought as she just sat down where Sasuke was sleeping formerly. 'What am I going to do' Hinata whispered not seeing a pair of bluish, greenish eyes filled with hurt.

Chapter 5

Hinata needed some time alone to do some thinking. Since Hinata didn't need to do anything she went home to do some thinking about a two close friends. Hinata was pooped. When she got home she plopped down onto her bed and tried to understand her feelings.

Hinata POV

Gaara… I don't feel anything for him. My affection towards him is only sisterly. When I'm with him I feel protected and happy. Demo when I'm with Sasuke… It feels as if there's millions of butterflies; in my stomach and someone squeezing my heart. I also feel protected and happy. Gaara… I'm sorry… but I love Sasuke… Hinata finally cleared her thoughts and just remembered that Gaara was leaving today. Maybe he didn't leave yet… Hinata sighed and hurried to find Gaara.

Hinata ran out her house and suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Gaara's sister Temari. "Hello Temari-chan. Umm well I'm very busy so can you tell me where Gaara is?" Hinata said in a rush. "Ah… Hinata nice to see you too. Umm Gaara is about to leave right now. He's probably at the gates. If you hurry I think you can still catch up to him." Temari said with a smirk. I silently tanked her and ran to the gates. She saw Gaara at the gates sitting on top of the gates watching the sunset. I slowed down and tried to catch my breath. I saw Gaara look at me and so I ran to him.

For a while we just sat at the gates watching the sunset and said nothing. Hinata finally breaking the silence said as low as a whisper, "I'm sorry…" Gaara instantly knew what she was talking about and his face cracked a small smile. "So you chose Sasuke huh?" Gaara said.

Hinata couldn't hold it in anymore and started to cry silently. Gaara's face softened and tried to comfort his crying best friend. "Hinata I'm alright. If you're happy then I'm happy. But if that teme does something to hurt you I swear I'm going to come back and slice his head off." Gaara said as he pulled Hinata in for a hug. Hinata put her head on his shoulder and chuckled. '_I just turned him down but he's still being so nice to me._'

"Heh Gaara you're too nice to me you know." Hinata said and then gave him a kiss on his cheek as a goodbye and as a thank you. "I'll miss you." Hinata looked at Gaara and saw an amusing sight. '_I made THE GARRA blush_' She chuckled at the sight.

_Sasuke POV_

Hinata was in an alley watching the two lovebirds on top of the gate hugging. 'I guess this means she chose Gaara.' Sasuke silently thought depressed. Sasuke looked back up at them and saw Hinata kiss Gaara on the cheek. Now he was fuming. His heart felt as if it broke into a million pieces. Not wanting to see anymore of them he silently swore that he would hurt Hinata as much as she had hurt him.

Turning to leave he saw Sakura coming to him swaying her hip seductively. Or at least what she thought was seductive; to me she looked like she was walking like a chicken. Not wanting to deal with her he turned to somewhere else and was about to leave. But then a sudden call for him made him stop. "Sakura." He greeted. "Sasuke-kuun. I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight." She said blushing. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. '_Will she ever change?_'

I was about to decline but then I saw Hinata coming over to where he was with a huge smile on her face. He scowled but then smirked as he got an idea. He approached Sakura and inwardly groaned… 'This is just payback nothing more' he thought trying to convince him. He suddenly kissed Sakura on the lips and he felt Sakura tense as he did. He looked over to where Hinata was and smirked as he saw her frozen in a middle of step. He turned to Sakura and said, "Sure Sakura-_chan _I would _love _to go on a_ date _with you" With that said he left a stunned Sakura and a hurt Hinata.

_Hinata POV_

'_What… I… I can't believe I actually thought that he would love me back… I'm such a fool_!' she thought trying to hold in her tears as she watched the love of her life kissing Sakura. Not wanting to watch anymore she ran away from the scene

It has been weeks since Gaara left and the heart breaking scene, all of Hinata friends all noticed a change in Hinata. She was well more, cold quiet, and withdrawn. A lot of her friends asked her what was wrong and tried to comfort her but she would just crack a small smile and said '_I'm fine._' Hinata avoided Sakura and Sasuke like the plague, but whenever she did see him, he was always with Sakura and vice versa.

Hinata couldn't stand this anymore; she needed to get away from him. She went to see Tsunade. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled '_come in_' She went into the room and closed the door behind her. "Hokage." Hinata said bowing in respect. Tsunade looked up and saw her and smiled. "Hinata-chan! What brings you here?" she replied cheekily. "umm I was wondering if you have any long term mission for me. Preferably an A-ranked mission." Hinata asked hopefully.

Tsunade sighed. She was about to shake her head 'no' but then saw how much she wanted this, _needed_ it. She sighed and said, "Fine. There's a solo mission to rain country. Our sources say that they spotted a few Akatsuki members there and I want you to investigate. If they cause any harm I want you to report to me immediately with a summoning or letter. Doesn't matter which. Try to delay or hold it off as long as you can. For this mission I am giving you a year to complete. Try to also get as much information as you can about them. Here's your passport to enter rain country and some money for necessities. I will expect nothing less from my favorite little ANBU. Is that clear?" Tsunade said smiling motherly at Hinata. Hinata was ecstatic. She couldn't hold it anymore so she ran to Tsunade and hugged her tightly. "I won't let you down. Thank you so much." She whispered.

Tsunade chucked. "You leave today at midnight. So hurry and get ready. Oh this mission is top secret okay? So no telling anyone." Hinata smiled as she nodded and left out the Hokage tower. '_A year away from Sasuke and everyone…_' Hinata smiled sadly. She wasn't watching where she was going and accidentally bumped into Naruto. She looked up at him and said, "Gomen Naruto-kun. I wasn't watching where I was going." "No problem Hina-chan!" Naruto replied and he helped Hinata off the floor.

"So… Hinata… why were you crying just now?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked confused until she touched her cheek. She felt warm liquid on her cheeks. "umm… no reason Naruto you don't have to worry." She replied smiling a very fake smile. Naruto was soused to fake smile from Sai and instantly knew something was wrong and wasn't going to give up.

"Hinata. You know it's better if you tell someone what's wrong instead of keeping it to yourself. I know something is wrong, you can tell me anything okay Hina-chan." Naruto said sternly. Hinata broke down and started to cry non-stop. "Shh…Hinata it's alright. Tell me what's wrong." Naruto said cooing her. Hinata stopped crying and started to tell him what happened between her, Gaara, and Sasuke. Naruto looked like he was about to kill his so called best friend for hurting Hinata like this.

"THAT TEME! I'MGOING TO MAKE HIM APOLIGIZE TO YOU IF THAT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Naruto yelled. I could have sworn I saw his eyes turn red. "Demo, Naruto-kun I'm not going to be here. I told Tsunade that I needed to get away from everything and I requested for a long term mission and I got it. I'm going to be gone for a year." Hinata said interrupting his ramblings. Naruto stared at Hinata blankly and blinked at her. Hinata blinked also. Suddenly Naruto ran out of where he just was. "N-n- naruto?" Hinata said to no one. Hinata looked at the time and saw that it was 2 hours till midnight. She gasped and hurried home to pack her stuff.

Sasuke was about to go to sleep when he heard someone banging on his front door about to break it down. His eye twitches a little as he went down stairs and about to give the person there a piece of his mind. When he got there he swung open the from door and yelled "WHAT!" He scowled when he saw Naruto but suddenly a fist collided with his jaw and he fell onto the floor. When he looked back up he activated his sharingan and glared at Naruto. "What the fuck was that for?" he asked trying so hard not to beat up his best friend right now.

"THAT WAS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HINATA!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke inwardly winced at the mention of his love of his life. He had been going out with Sakura to make Hinata jealous but so far it didn't work that well. He was surprised when every time they would somehow cross path she would shove him off as if he wasn't there and also the cold ad blank emotionless expression on her face. He was still in love with Hinata. He knew he couldn't deny it as much as he wants too. He wants Hinata, _needs_ her.

He sighed and turned back to his best friend rambling and cursing him out. "HINATA ISLEAVING ON AFUCKING YEAR LONG MISSION TONIGHT!" he yelled, Sasuke was shocked, hurt, depressed. "So? What does that have to do with me?" he asked emotionless. "YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU GET IT! HINATA CHOSE YOU! NOT GAARA! SHE _LOVES_ YOU!" Naruto stated. Sasuke froze and whipped his head towards Naruto.

"S-She l-loves me? Not Gaara?" he mumbled. Naruto continued. "But when she saw you kissing Sakura, she lost faith in you and gave up on you! She told me how her heart breaks every time she sees you together with Sakura all lovey dovy! She wanted this mission, she requested it and it's also A-ranked to get away from you! She could die on this mission, DAMMIT! She said she couldn't take it anymore… You hurt her, badly. Hurry up and apologize before she leaves. I know you still love her…" Naruto stared at his best friend frozen from shock, sadness, regret, and most of all guilt.

Suddenly Sasuke ran out his house and ran towards the gates in hopes on seeing Hinata there while thinking only one thing. '_She chose me._ _She chose me. GODDAMMIT SHE LOVES ME! I'M THE FUCKING BASTARD!'_ When he got to the gates he waited and waited for her. 10mins, 30mins, now 2hrs passed. He went home depressed and fell onto his bed. '_I'm sorry Hinata.'_

Ehh… well that's the end of the chapter. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Oh yea in case you didn't notice I changed the title from Faithful Love to Everything I've Ever Wanted, as well as my name. K0re777 - heartl3ss-kawaii


	7. Chapter 6

Well her you go readers

Well her you go readers! I give you the 6th chapter of Everything I've Wanted. Review and criticisms are appreciated. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while.

I was really busy with stuff and… stuff well I'm telling you that I'm going to continue with this story and I'm hoping that I will complete this story. Thank you for all those people that review the last chapters. So on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did :D

_Recap of Chapter 5_

_Sasuke ran out his house and ran towards the gates in hopes on seeing Hinata there while thinking only one thing. '__She chose me.__She chose me. GODDAMMIT SHE LOVES ME! I'M THE FUCKING BASTARD!'__ When he got to the gates he waited and waited for her. 10mins, 30mins, now 2hrs passed. He went home depressed and fell onto his bed. __**'**__**I'm sorry Hinata.'**_

**Chapter 6**

A Year after Hinata Left on Her Mission

It has been a year after Hinata has left on her long term mission. She would be back anytime soon no, well according to Tsunade she was. Not much has changed in Kohona. Sasuke had broken up with Sakura. Every night Sasuke couldn't sleep without knowing Hinata was safe.

But whenever he did close his eyes he would find Hinata in a puddle of blood calling out for Sasuke and saying how all this was his fault then die on him. Sasuke felt like all this was going to happen in reality, kami how he wished it didn't.

Today Sasuke was walking around Kohona but somehow ends up at the cherry blossom tree reenacting the harsh words of how he confessed his feelings to _her_… what he thought was her rejection… Guilt trip… and her love…

'_Flashback'_

_Sasuke smirked. "Heh. You want to know why I am avoiding you." Sasuke stated. Hinata not trusting her voice nodded. "Well I was avoiding you because you are so damn __DENSE__! How can you not know that __I__ like you! But you never gave me a second glance! When Gaara confessed to you, I was jealous ok? I admitted it!" Sasuke yelled, angry. He saw how she was speechless and scoffed. _

_Sasuke just brushed her away not giving her a chance to say anything about his so called confession. ''Whatever'' Sasuke mumbled as he left her standing there speechless._

'_Sasuke looked back up at them and saw Hinata kiss Gaara on the cheek.'_

''_This is just payback nothing more' he thought trying to convince him. He suddenly kissed Sakura on the lips'_

'"_YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU GET IT! HINATA CHOSE YOU! NOT GAARA! SHE __LOVES__ YOU!" Naruto stated.__'_

'_She requested it and it's also A-ranked to get away from you! She could die on this mission'_

'_She chose me._ _She chose me. GODDAMMIT SHE LOVES ME! I'M THE FUCKING BASTARD!'_

_End Flashback_

When Hinata had left Sasuke did exactly what Hinata did when she felt Sasuke betrayed her. Distance herself from everyone and became colder and independent to herself. Well everyone except Naruto who came to comfort him when he felt like crap.

Sasuke can remember the time when he first fell in love with her. He sat at the Sakura tree smiling back at the past when Hinata was still watching over him.

'_Flashback'_

_Sasuke had asked Hinata if it was alright if he could train today and Hinata agreed to it seeing as they needed to get out of the house once in awhile. Hinata was sitting at the base of a Sakura tree watching Sasuke train. _

_Sasuke had snuck a peak at Hinata and saw her smiling at him and somewhat got distracted. He accidentally tripped on one of his discarded kunai. 'Kami what kind of an idiot steps on his own kunai…baka'_

"_OMG Sasuke are you alright?" Hinata said worry evident in her voice as she inspected my ankle. "Yeah… It's just a sprain. Nothing to worry about." He replied. Hinata looked up at Sasuke and saw him sweating bullets so she reached for her handkerchief to wipe his sweat off._

_She reached up to my forehead and started to wipe his sweat off his face. She was so close to his face, he could fee her breath on her face. 'Her face was so angelic, innocent… loving.' Sasuke thought as heat started to creep up his face._

"_Hmm? Sasuke, umm are you alright? Your face is kind of red." Hinata said clueless to Sasuke embarrassment as she placed her forehead on his to compare heat levels. This only caused Sasuke to lush even more at the distance between them. 'Kami… and I thought the dope was the dense one around here.' He thought. _

"_It's nothing." Sasuke said as he backed away from her smiling at her innocence. That was the first time Sasuke had smiled a genuine smile directed to her. _

_End Flashback_

Sasuke was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Naruto coming to him yelling. When is he ever quiet? "TEME! Come on! Ino is throwing a party because she passed the jounin exams!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke sighed knowing he would drag him there if he didn't attend it._ Literally… _

"Hn." This in his language was whatever. He sighed again. 'I said I'd go and he still insists on dragging me there. Baka.' Sasuke thought and he was being dragged to Ino's house.

The night at the party was dull, nothing special except the part where Sakura kept flirting with me until Naruto had to pull her off me. That baka… It was his entire fault for him being there.

Demo… the only part of the party that he really enjoyed was getting his self drunk. But he knew I was going to have a massive hangover the next morning. When he got went home having nothing else to do at the party, he plopped onto his bed and tried to drown out his depression. As he fell asleep a frown was evident in his sleep.

A single tear slid down his cheek. His last thoughts were _'Comeback Hina-hime'_

When Sasuke woke up the next day he had a feeling at something bad or good was going to happen today. _'Kami I hope its good.' _He thought as he went down stair to get some pain killers and tea for his splitting headache. To make things worse some crazy idiot was banging on his door…

He sighed as he started to mumble curses at the person for disturbing him. He went to open the door and saw a familiar blonde haired dope.

He was going to yell at Naruto but decided other wise when he saw his face. Something was bothering him. "What do you want dope." Sasuke said.

"SASUKE! HINATA'S BACK!" Sasuke heard him say and his blood turned cold as he stared wide eyed at him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his collar and said in deadly whisper, "Where is she dope." He knew something was wrong. Naruto wouldn't look so depressed if Hinata was back.

"S-Sasuke. S-She, Hinata i-is in the I-ICU…" Naruto felt him let go and worry etched on his face. Naruto continued. "They said ANBU's found her coming in but then she suddenly collapsed and blood was gushing out from her back and stomach. I saw so I took her and ran to Tsunade-baachan. She said she wasn't sure if she was going to make it or not. Right now she's in the ICU like I told you."

Sasuke couldn't take hearing about Hinata's condition anymore. He had to see her. He ran top speed to the hospital with his sharingan active. When he got to the waiting room he saw most of the rookie nine there all worried and depressed.

He couldn't go into the ICU room cause' he knew he wouldn't changed anything being there only make things worse. So he slid down the fall and his on his knees.

Most of the rookie nine and Gai's team were shocked to see him there except for TenTen and Naruto. The people waited there what seems liked hours until finally Sasuke saw the light above the operating room close.

He saw Tsunade come out of the room and sighed. He was about to bombard her with questions about Hinata but Naruto got to it first.

"OBA-CHAN! HOWS HINATA? Is she okay? SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING PLEASE!" Naruto yelled obviously stressed. Tsunade was at first about to punch Naruto for calling her obaa-chan but decided otherwise at the stressed people there.

"She's stable. She's going to live. If you want to see her now you can. Though I doubt that she can even move talk or anything." She said as she mumbled the last part to herself. Before she could even finish saying anything Sasuke ran into the room.

Sasuke POV

I ran into the room annoyed at Tsunade for talking to much and grabbed Hinata's hand. I stared at her face and body. I almost fainted seeing how beat up she was. I didn't care what anyone thought. Sasuke ignored all the stares he was getting.

I kissed Hinata on her lips even if it was just a peck and started to mumble, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Hinata please forgive me. Wake up, wake up please. I love you." Saying the last part so quietly. I sounded desperate, I knew that. But I didn't care. I only cared that she would get better. I wanted to kiss her, hold her, I wanted her to say she was alright and it was okay. That everything was going to be okay between us. I held onto her hand tighter and hugged her trying not to hurt her anymore than he already did.

No One's POV

Everyone was shocked at how Sasuke was openly showing his love towards Hinata. They were even more shocked that Sasuke kissed her on the lips. Sakura first getting out of her speechlessness said, "What's going on here? Why's Sasuke-kun kissing Hinata?"

Sakura knew that _Naruto_ knew something because _he_ was the one that came in here with a worried Sasuke. _He_ was the only one that wasn't shocked when he kissed her. Sakura was fuming, she had to know. Was Hinata the reason why Sasuke had broken up with her?

She turned to Naruto in hopes that he would fill her in but he didn't so she had to take things into her own hands. So Sakura went up to Sasuke and Hinata. She felt everyone except Sasuke turn there attention towards her and gave her disapproving looks. But she ignored them.

Sakura felt someone grab her wrist stopping her from advancing any further. She turned around and saw Naruto warning her to leave them alone, but she ignored them like the other rookie nine. She pulled her wrist away form Naruto and kept going to Sasuke. '_Sasuke still loves her right? Of course he did!_' Sakura thought. Oh how wrong was she.

Sakura threw herself onto Sasuke and tried to say seductively, "Oh Sasuke-kun… You don't need to kiss _that whore _to make me jealous. If you wanted me back just say it." She said spitting Hinata's name in disgust.

But then she was shoved away from Sasuke rather violently and she fell onto the floor. "Don't talk about Hinata like that. The only whore around here is _you."_ Sasuke hissed out aggressively towards Sakura.

He continued, "I made a mistake dating you once and I'm _never_ going to do that again. I _never_ want to see your fucking face near me _ever_ again. Got that." Anger was evident in his voice.

Everyone in the room winced at Sasuke's harsh words. But they knew Sakura deserved it. Hinata was a really special person to everyone, they all cared about her, and she was always there for her. Sakura had tears in her eyes and ran away from everyone. Sasuke didn't care about her. He just turned his attention back to Hinata.

As the time went by, one by one the people started to disappear. Now it was only Sasuke and Hinata alone in the room. Sasuke was still holding her hand for dear life. Tsunade came into the room kind of surprised that Sasuke was still in here with Hinata.

"Sasuke. You have to leave now the hospital is closing." She said sternly to Sasuke but got no response or any movement in letting her know that he was leaving. Tsunade was stressed from all her patients and was getting exasperated. "Uchiha! Get out of here now or else I'm going to throw you in a cell for disobeying Hokage orders!" she threatened.

Sasuke frowned at that statement and knew it was wise to leave. He could see Hinata again in the morning. Reluctantly he let go of Hinata's hand and walked back home depressed.

For the next 3 months Sasuke had been staying with Hinata. He could barely eat knowing Hinata still isn't awake, but Naruto always came in yelling at him to eat or else he would beat him up. Tsunade gave Sasuke some pity so she let him stay in the hospital with Hinata even when it was closed.

It was night time and Sasuke was fast asleep on the chair next to Hinata's bed still holding her hand tightly. Sasuke mumbled in his sleep, "Forgive me Hina-hime" and a solemn tear slid down his cheek and onto Hinata's hand.

It was somewhat like Hinata felt the tear because her hand twitched and opened her eyes slightly. Trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness, she tried to make out the silhouette of the guy holding her hand. As her vision started to clear, he saw Sasuke sleeping while clutching her hand.

Hinata whispered back sorely, "Your forgiven Sasuke."

Sasuke felt Hinata move and heard someone say _"Your forgiven Sasuke."_His sleep forgotten his head snapped towards Hinata and saw that her eyes were open. Sasuke stared wide eyed trying to comprehend if he was just dreaming. "Hinata…" Sasuke whispered. Getting over his shock he ran up to Hinata's face still holding her hand and said

'_I love you so much'_ before kissing her fully on her sweet lips.

End

Ehh… It's not the end of the fan fic if your wondering that. I hoped you like it! Like I said reviews are appreciated.

-Heartl3ssKawaii (:


	8. Chapter 7

Well…… HELLO :D I know I was missing for awhile now… but I explained why on the bottom!! This is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and ill update as soon as I can. Thank you for all those that reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. But this plot does belong to me :D!3

~~~~~~~~~ wwweeeeeeee ~~~~~~~~~~~

Recap of Chapter 6

_For the next 3 months Sasuke had been staying with Hinata. He could barely eat knowing Hinata still isn't awake, but Naruto always came in yelling at him to eat or else he would beat him up. Tsunade gave Sasuke some pity so she let him stay in the hospital with Hinata even when it was closed._

_It was night time and Sasuke was fast asleep on the chair next to Hinata's bed still holding her hand tightly. Sasuke mumbled in his sleep, "Forgive me Hina-hime" and a solemn tear slid down his cheek and onto Hinata's hand._

_It was somewhat like Hinata felt the tear because her hand twitched and opened her eyes slightly. Trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness, she tried to make out the silhouette of the guy holding her hand. As her vision started to clear, he saw Sasuke sleeping while clutching her hand._

_Hinata whispered back sorely, "You're forgiven Sasuke."_

_Sasuke felt Hinata move and heard someone say __"Your forgiven Sasuke." __His sleep forgotten his head snapped towards Hinata and saw that her eyes were open. Sasuke stared wide eyed trying to comprehend if he was just dreaming. "Hinata…" Sasuke whispered. Getting over his shock he ran up to Hinata's face still holding her hand and said_

'_I love you so much'__ before kissing her fully on her sweet lips._

Chapter 7

Someone's calling to me… Why are you so sad? Please cheer up, I don't know who you are but… please stop it; don't cry! I had to find out who was crying out to me. I forced my eyes to open and felt someone holding onto my hand. Why are you saying sorry? Will you stop crying if I said your forgiven? Please stop, you'll make me cry too. Why do you affect me so? Who are you…? I turned towards the guy holding my hand and before I knew it was happening, words unknown to me flew out of my mouth.

"You're forgiven Sasuke."

There was so much I wanted to ask but I felt myself being dragged back into the darkness. Help… I don't want to be alone anymore… help me… please.

I don't know how long it's been since I met that mysterious person. I hate the darkness… so cold. I forced myself to open my eyes as I heard numerous amounts of loud voices. I opened my eyes just to shut it closed again as the light beamed into my overly sensitive eyes. This time, knowing what to expect, I cautiously opened my eyes. I squinted to adjust my eyes to the surroundings. There were about 3 people in the room. …where am I?

I looked around and tried to say something… anything… I needed water before I was going to die of thirst.

"…w-water…" I managed to rasp out. God I sounded awful.

I saw all of the people in the room snapped there head towards my direction. I started to feel uncomfortable from both my dry throat and there stares. Who are they? Why are they here?

No ones POV

Everyone stared at Hinata as if they were unsure whether or not she was actually speaking. Each one looked at her with concern, and happiness. Once Tsunade got out of her shock, she ran to the bedside and filled up a cup of water. The 2 other people present all rushed to Hinata's side to help her sit up on the bed properly. Hinata accepted the water gratefully and drank at all. Her throat felt so good as the water slid down her throat.

"…Hinata" Sasuke whispered shocked. He grabbed her hand and started apologizing furiously.

Hinata looked at the person in front of him and just stared passively. After awhile she managed to say, "Who are you…? Why are you crying? Don't cry; a smile suits you best."

Everyone in the room stared at Hinata in shock and disbelief. After what seemed like forever Naruto broke the silence.

"H-Hinata…? Stop speaking nonsense… It's me, your buddy, Naruto. Don't you remember anything?" Naruto was close to tears, not only for him but for Sasuke.

"…Hinata? Eto… Me? I'm sorry… I don't recall any of you or where I am at the moment…" Hinata was starting to get scared; she was making everyone depressed and sad. She looked over at the dark hair guy and felt her heart beat faster, why does he affect me so?

Tsunade stepped up and stated "It seems like Hinata has a case of amnesia. I have to do a few tests to see whether or not it's permanent. But as for now; don't force her to remember anything… It might cause internal complications to the brain."

Sasuke's POV

What the hell is this! I balled my hands into a fist and held myself back from cursing at the damn hokage. Why does everything have to happen to me…? Can't I get a break? Damn it!! I want Hinata back! Give her back to me! I want to hold her in my arms, I want to kiss her pink lips, I want to tell her I'm sorry for what I did. I want to tell her I love her!!

I looked up when I saw Hinata shuffle on the bed. My eyes followed her every move, now that she's back, I'm not letting her go damn it. I looked at her one more time before turning my gaze to the hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I have a request to make." The Hokage turned towards me and replied, "What is it?"

"Put Hinata in my care. I was in the care of her awhile back so let me return the favor." I stated… to some ears it might sound like a plea. I saw her reluctance to put Hinata in my care, but brightened when I saw her shoulders slump.

The hokage sighed and said "You have my permission. But if anything happens to her, I will hold you accountable." I shifted in my seat. This was probably the happiest I've been since I regained my status.

"Thank you…" I whispered with my head cast downwards. If anyone was to look closely they would see the small smile on his face.

Hinata's POV

Who is he? Why does he care so much about me? Am I the one hurting him all this time? I looked at his face when the blonde lady gave the guy permission to watch me. I was right… a smile suits him so much better than an angst gaze. I looked up as both blondes left the room saying there goodbyes and promises of coming to check on her soon. I turned towards the ebony haired man and saw him staring at me with every emotion now completely shown through his eyes. I was awed. Sadness. Sorrow. Relief. Despair. Happiness. The most dominant… Love… I was about to ask him who he was and what _I_ was to him but he started to talk.

"… I know you don't remember anything but… just listen please..." he pleaded. He didn't look like the one to bed for something. Who was I to stop him? I nodded for him to continue.

"I-I'm so sorry Hinata… I love you so much it hurts. When I saw you with Gaara, I just thought you chose him. I was hurt; it felt like someone stabbed me in the chest over and over again. I was stupid… I never liked Sakura. I just wanted to hurt you as much as you did to me. But when Naruto told me how you loved me I blanked. When he told me you accepted a long term mission to get away from me… I wanted to kill myself. You were gone for about a year… without you by my side I think I would have gone back to being an empty shell. You made me feel all these emotions I thought I threw out… It scares me that I almost lost you. Please… Please don't leave me ever again." He pleaded as a single tear slid down his face.

I wanted to cry… I don't know who he is but I know he was someone close to me. I was right. I did hurt him. I looked up and brought my hand to his face to wipe his tear.

I smiled at said "Don't cry… Every time I see you you're always crying. I don't know why but when you're sad it feels like someone's squeezing my heart. Your smile is breathtaking. I'm not one to hold a grudge… so what happens in the past is in the past, why not concentrate on the present."

I felt my body being pulled into his and his arms held me tightly. I closed my eyes feeling at peace for once since I woke up. Why does this feel so right? So blissful…

I shivered as I felt his warm breath hit my ear. "I love you so much… Don't leave me in the dark anymore…the coldness… the loneliness… I really can't live without you I guess huh?" he whispered.

I felt my eyes grow heavy and before I knew it I fell asleep on his comfy shoulder.

No one POV

Sasuke felt the weight on his shoulder increase and heard light and steady breaths. He assumed she was asleep and smiled content. After holding her for awhile, he finally placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead lightly. He sat back down onto the chair and grabbed onto her hand again before he too fell asleep.

In Hinata's dream

…Where am I? I thought as I looked around. I'm starting to get annoyed finding myself in random places. I saw me sitting on a picnic blanket with a dark hair man. Who is he? I saw me smiling at the guy as the guy looked stared at me continuously. The person shifted slightly as he dug into his pocket as if looking for something. I saw him take out the box and give it to the other me while stating Happy Birthday Hinata.

I saw other me take the box while blushing and mumbling a sweet thank you. I looked into the box that the guy gave the other me and gasped. Inside was a silver necklace with a key and a heart embroidered with small diamonds and sapphire. It was simple but I loved it, it was beautiful. I looked at other me and saw tears in her eyes.

"You didn't have to get me this… This must have been a fortune." Other me stated appreciatively. The guy turned back to her and replied "I wanted to. I would do anything for you. This was nothing."

I saw other me crawl towards the guy and put her hand on his shoulder to hoist her up to his height to kiss him on the cheek.

I couldn't help myself as I chuckled seeing a small tinge of redness sweep over the guys face while the other me was bright, bright red. For the first time I looked into his eyes and almost choked…

He's the same guy from the hospital. The one that said he loved me… What's going on? Is this a dream? …A memory of the past?

~~~~~~~~~ THE END~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah… I feel mad happy I updated… I know most of you want to kill me for not updating but junior yr and senior year is really stressing me out... I'm sorry, please forgive me. I hope you like this chapter!

-heartl3ss — kawaii3

PS: a review would be awesome :D3


End file.
